


Thomewt：Maybe you mean...

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Thomewt：Maybe you mean...

“现在你去帮忙拿点肥料来吧，”Newt把木桶递给了Thomas。  
Thomas虽然对这个工作有些不满，不过他也没有说什么怨言。来到这个森林空地半个月不到的他被分配到了Newt的农耕小组，但他要学习的东西还很多，只有这个是最简单的。  
望着Newt等人持续耕作的身影，Thomas拎着桶向树林走去。  
在这里他们是一家人，只有同伴们齐心协力才可以生存下去。Thomas意识到了这一点，因此他也必须让自己有用起来，否则还不如丢到墙那边把他喂了鬼火兽。  
Thomas走在树林中迷路了一会，好在他终于找到了那一摊并不好闻的洼地。  
然而今日阴天来得突然，本来就没什么娱乐的他们看来今晚也不能享受篝火边的聚会了。其他人都会觉得无聊，不过只有Newt多少还算开心，因为农作物们有得浇水。  
糟糕的是，树林遮住了天空让Thomas没有及时发现阴天的情况。变暗的视线逐渐开始令他不安，于是他赶紧低下身开始往桶里装肥料。  
天公不作美，雨降得很迅速，没一会就从顶头的叶子间纷纷落下。Thomas抬头看着那些向他袭来的雨点，令他不知道该离开还是该继续。

“该死！”Thomas发现周围的洼地开始变的泥泞，这迫使他放弃，必须要在变软陷下去之前拎着桶离开。  
可是昏暗的树林使得他转不清方向，害得他的鞋变得脏而臭。  
忽然一个身影从树后冒了出来，Thomas惊的叫出声，并往后一躲肩膀磕在了树干上。手里的桶晃动剧烈，稀释后的肥料溅出来弄到了他的裤子上，不过他完全没注意。  
“你跑去哪里了，菜鸟？”是Newt。这位一只脚有些跛的金发男孩拿着一块木板做挡雨工具，皱着眉头面带苦笑。“半天都不回去，我们以为你被沼泽吞了。”  
Thomas吐了口气，站直身子，“我迷路了。你来找我？”  
Newt哼笑了声，抬手冲对方做了个过来的手势。“可不是，大家都去避雨了。快过来，我可不能丢了你。”  
Thomas道声谢后走去了木板下，但这显然不够给他们避雨的。两人一人湿了一半，具体说Thomas本身就浑身湿透。  
“哦，你真臭。”Newt玩着笑抱怨，Thomas这才发现自己裤子弄脏了。而雨水弄得稀释的肥料开始要溢出木桶。Newt举着木板，用目光示意，“你应该把它倒了，等雨停了再弄。要不然咱俩都会被浇一身臭，菜鸟。”  
“说的有道理。但我要提醒你，我不叫菜鸟，我有名字，”Thomas边反驳边蹲下身子把桶里的泥巴倒掉。  
等Thomas一回头，他却发现Newt正弯着腰把正块木板都罩在他上面，而自己则彻底站在雨水了。  
Newt完全不在乎的咧嘴一笑，“回去烤烤火，换件衣服。我确定你来时箱子里还有几件新衣服。不过你要自己洗这件。”  
Thomas立马起身转向Newt，并抬起手抓住木板边，把板子推向Newt那边。  
他们贴得很近，确保大部分被遮挡之后，Thomas才停下脚步。水从木板边缘噼里啪啦的滑向他俩的后背淌下，身上的衣服彻底湿透，简直完全失去了“挡雨”的含义。

但他俩都没注意着点，而是都因为这近得出奇的距离而尴尬半晌。  
先前他们俩并排走谁都没在意，可现在面对面挤在一起。胸口贴合，呼吸起伏都能感到。  
身高差不太多的他俩目光可以轻易接触，鼻尖的呼吸弄的下意识往后缩脖子拉开距离， 却依旧无法将对方的面容完整盛入视野中。  
这时候怎么办？  
他们冷的要死，却好似被这之间微妙的空气黏在了原地。Thomas分辨出对方巧克力似的眼睛里隐隐有自己的轮廓。或许是错觉，不过他总觉得自己从吵杂的树叶雨声里分辨出了Newt加重的呼吸声。  
“我们必须赶紧回去，Tommy。冷得要死，你不觉得吗？”Newt先打破了这份独特的安静，侧过身举着一侧木板往前走。  
“你…你说的没错。”被他带动的Thomas也举着另一侧跟上去。  
感谢Newt解救了这个状况！然而Thomas却觉得自己心跳敲得胸口发闷，对方转换的称呼唤起他不同的感觉。  
不是讨厌，而是不自觉心跳加速。  
在雨里，在这个森林里，他升起来一丝不同的温度。  
Thomas为此一路沉默不语，握着木桶把手的手指也无意识的收紧。他开始嘲笑自己，大概被丢到这个奇怪的森林空地后自己紧张得有些精神质了吧？  
不过一路上Newt也没再和他多讲话，反而只是目光笔直往前看着路。

等他们回到居住的棚屋下时，大家看似都松了口气的迎上来。  
“我差点就去找你们了！”Ably上前拍了拍两个人的肩，随后侧身让出路，“瞧你们都湿透了，快去那边暖一暖。”  
他们在几个帐篷里分别生了小堆火，因为太大怕毁了帐篷。所以大家都自愿腾出地方给他们俩让位。  
Winston递给他们一人一件干衣服，裤子暂时就只能将就下。紧接着Chuck抱着一大张毯子跑来，“给。不过其他都分给行者们了，但这张大得足够你们俩一起用。”  
行者们因为雨的关系提前从迷宫里回来。一方面是视野不好，另一方面则是脚下会打滑。所以如果下雨，Minho都会要求大家早点撤回。  
庆幸今日没人牺牲，Thomas和Newt望着另一个棚屋下围着火炉裹毯子的行者们松了口气。  
“来，把这个喝了。”Gally挤过人群塞给了他们一罐琥珀色的饮品。Thomas对这个再清楚不过，那就和他第一晚在这里时尝过的Gally独家酿制。  
其实Gally看起来也没那么讨厌，Thomas这样想。对方知识太过死板认真，至少他从来都会做好分内的事。  
周围人也对Thomas很友好，因为他们都将他接纳成森林空地成员里的一分子。

等大家都开始闲聊或发呆后，Thomas和Newt肩并肩挤在毯子下。虽然冷，可彼此接触的部分却传来体温。  
Newt喝了一口后将瓶子举给Thomas，就和他们当初认识的那一夜一样。“喝一口，Tommy。这东西可以让你体内火辣辣的，会暖和起来。”  
虽然Thomas还没法好好接受这个味道，不过他现在的确需要喝一口来帮助自己取暖。辣而刺激的口感使得Thomas皱起眉头打探口叹气，一旁的Newt笑的肩抖，就这样摩擦传给Thomas。  
Newt拿过瓶子又喝了口，随后递给Thomas。Thomas竟然没拒绝，自然而然的喝下，虽说他忍耐的表情不变。  
就和停不下来似的，真是神奇。  
Thomas发觉也许是自己并不想停，他想和Newt分享这罐饮品。他察觉到现在的日子并不那么糟糕，有一群人和自己在一起，有Newt和他并排坐着取暖。  
他们有食物，有住的地方，有这奇怪的喝的，也有人亲近的称呼他为Tommy。

“觉得怎么样？”毯子下Newt用肩头戳了戳Thomas，“舒服些了吗？”  
关切话蔓延上胸口。不清楚是不是这水的关系，还是火焰冒得烟的关系，Thomas竟然惆怅下鼻子有些发酸。  
他没去看Newt，但感觉得到金发男孩的目光。  
所以Thomas只是盯着火苗，耳旁响起雨下男孩们谈话的吵杂声。  
“我有回到家的感觉，”Thomas感慨出声。自从Newt去找他带他回来时，他心底就萌生了这个想法。  
并不是因为这里的人告诉他森林空地的成员要入家人，而是失去记忆的他现在终于有了可以记住的东西。  
Newt凝视了他一会，被火焰打的闪动的瞳仁含笑眯起。接着他接过Thomas举来的罐子喝了一大口，并一齐看着火焰 。  
“那么我想，你的意思大概就是暖和了吧。”


End file.
